TWWFA - Deleted Scene
by Ikedawg34
Summary: I am totally not Ikedawg43 and this is totally not a scene from The Why We Fall Apart that was not wholesome enough to make it into the story. Also there is totally no plot relevance to this one-shot. Just some yellow citrus.


**AN: This is not canon for _The Why We Fall Apart_, but it is also not _not_ canon.**

**Heh. **

* * *

"Don't look so nervous," Yang teased Jaune, having to make a conscious effort not to softly laugh at the distant look on his face. He'd been staring at the floor display on the elevator, and before that, he'd looked like he'd seen a ghost when they walked past a member of the housekeeping staff on their way to the lift. Yang was aware of just how… slutty her dress was, and how easily Jaune got embarrassed, so she pushed herself up against him to distract him by whispering in his hear. "If the elevator doesn't make it to my floor, _I'll just take you here…_"

"Yang, we're in a glass elevator."

"Your point?" Yang asked teasingly. To make a point, she leaned forward on her tiptoes and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "There, anyone watching us can probably figure out what's about to happen. Whatcha gonna do about _that_?"

Jaune forced himself to go back to watching the floor counter, shaking his head softly at her antics. He was tense, and she didn't have to drape herself over him to figure that out, though it certainly helped. _Now, that just won't do._ If Yang wasn't already planning to put on a show as soon as they got to her room, then she certainly was now.

"To anyone watching, I'm a public figure who's going to the penthouse floor of an expensive hotel with an even more expensive-looking _companion_," Jaune drawled.

"Oh please, there's not a man alive who could afford to buy me for a night. I only come free," Yang purred playfully. _Heh. Pun._ The way Jaune rolled his eyes told her that he'd picked up on that one too, and a slight smile crept up on his face. That little smile _really_ started to get Yang going.

It was everything Yang could do to not yank Jaune down the hallway as soon as the elevator doors opened. She did grab him by the hand and lead him down to her door, one of four corner penthouse suites in the hotel. Being a celebrity had its perks, one of which being how large – and mostly soundproof – that room was.

Yang waved her mini-purse in front of the keypad, with the sensor being strong enough to detect the key through the leather. The door unlocked and Yang opened it up, walking in slowly and making a show of not looking back at Jaune as she tossed her purse aside.

"Last chance to chicken out," she called out tauntingly, keeping her back to Jaune.

The door closed behind her, and Yang waited anxiously for a few moments. She envisioned Jaune sprinting down the hallway for his life as if some sort of Grimm chased him, and smirked at the thought.

The cool sensation of warm hands on her hips dispelled those thoughts. More than that, they dispelled _any_ thoughts. Jaune's body pressed up gently against her backside, and his hands travelled forward, the right one wrapping around her stomach and the left daring to slip down through the thigh slit of her dress and make its way to her core. He found out quickly that when you wear a dress like Yang's, you don't wear anything underneath. At least, if you're Yang Xiao Long you don't.

Lips planted on the side of her neck and Yang shivered.

"_Good choice_," she purred, throwing her head back to rest against his shoulder, giving him more access to her neck. Idly, she tried to lean up to nibble at his ear, which was made difficult by tiny gasps he elicited from her with his left hand.

As much as she enjoyed the attention she was receiving, Yang was on a mission to make this a night Jaune would never top. _Heh, pu—no, bad pun; no she very much intended on him 'topping' for the rest of the night. _ Yang freed herself from Jaune's grip and walked forward and entered the center room of the suite. She trusted that Jaune would follow her regardless, but she let her ass sway a little more than usual to just make sure he had something to keep track of.

_Now, where to go first…_ The balcony was an intriguing option, as was the couch, but Yang opted for the master bedroom. It had the most open space and the king-sized bed was an ideal playground for what Yang had in mind.

Yang walked to the foot of the bed and waited. Barely a second later, Jaune's hands returned and tried to resume their previous positions, but this time Yang flipped the script. As soon as she felt Jaune pressed against her back, Yang spun around, catching his leg with hers and giving him a push. Jaune fell onto the bed with a surprised look on his face, which was nothing compared to the look on his face when Yang fell on him with a vengeance, popping several buttons off his dress shirt as she ripped it open.

Straddling his hips, Yang smirked at the shocked look on her prey's face. He was just starting to realize that she wasn't messing around. Sitting up to give Jaune a chance to acclimate himself to the position he was in and what was about to happen, Yang brought her hands up to the sash of her dress that covered her tits and pulled the material up. Yang's best features slipped out the bottom and Jaune _absolute_ enjoyed the way they danced for him, if the way his eyes went wide or the slowly mounting point beneath her straddled legs was any indication.

Yang leaned down to bring her lips to his, looking to finally go deeper than the few chaste kisses she'd given him so far. The corners of her lips tugged upwards as Jaune's hands caught her breasts, squeezing them as she breached his lips with her tongue. Yang was a masterful multitasker, and while her tongue kept Jaune's pinned back, her hands found their way to Jaune's belt. Yang idly worked his belt free and began unbuttoning his pants, and her position straddling his hips made this a little difficult. Her pussy was teased with errant rubs and touches as Yang worked hard to get Jaune out of his clothes.

She never even noticed that his right hand had stopped playing with her tits. Yang had been too focused on keeping Jaune's tongue dominated and getting his pants loose to notice that his right had slid down her back and under the back of her dress, once again taking advantage of those long thigh slits.

Yang hitched and her eyes went wide as Jaune put just the tip of a finger in her ass. Her eyes met his briefly and she realized that he knew exactly what he was doing with that, as in her distraction his tongue surged forward and began to dominate hers. She tried to resist and nearly did before that finger wiggled and Yang let out a moan, conceding the fight.

They came up for air a few moments later.

"That was a dirty trick, _Arc_," Yang huffed at him, trying her best to act like she didn't enjoy it. He called her bluff immediately and pushed his finger a little further, earning a heavy breath from Yang as she closed her eyes.

"_Oh?_" Jaune let out with a dangerous tone. She should have known something was up when he took his finger out of her ass, but she was focusing on trying to get his zipper down far enough that they could really get things going. Yang wasn't straddling him for nothing, after all. She was on a mission.

Yang found out what that tone meant a few moments later, when Jaune pressed a finger up against the corner of her lips. Her instincts took over and Yang opened her mouth to suck on that finger. Lavender eyes opened wide as she realized _which_ finger Jaune it was, just as she'd started to suck on it. Yang had _thoroughly _cleaned up after their spar earlier in anticipation of this moment, so she wasn't all that against the idea of some butt play, but the fact that he thought he was putting one over on her just wouldn't do.

He met her eyes when they shot open, but she doubled-down and refused to let him have the satisfaction, instead closing them back and sucking harder on his finger. Her tongue came up to lick it, and she did her best to imagine the look on his face.

Suddenly, the world spun, and with her eyes closed she wasn't sure what was happening until it stopped.

Jaune had flipped their positions. Blonde hair spread out behind her on the bed and her tits bounced softly. Because of the way she had been straddling his legs, now he was kneeled just at her base and her legs were wide open for him, knees bent slightly to point her feet into the air out to his sides. She opened her eyes to find he was pulling down his pants and getting ready to do her job for her.

_Okay Jaune, if you wanna be the one in charge first, let's see what you got._ The night was young, after all. There would be plenty of time for her to do things to him that he'd never even heard of. She did roll her eyes when she realized that Jaune had set her up for missionary, though. Would a _little_ imagination have killed him?

Yang's eyes slid down Jaune's chest – _gotta get that shirt and undershirt off him soon_ – and watched excitedly as Jaune slipped his boxers down, freeing his dick. Her eyes widened slightly. Jaune was… proportioned favorably, she'd give him that. It was honestly more that she'd expected, and probably one of the larger she'd seen in person.

Jaune hesitated and looked up to her for her permission to continue. Yang hadn't realized that she had been nodding her approval at Jaune's size, and he took that as her saying she was ready. Not that she would have said anything differently; if he decided to take his time, she was going to come off this bed and do it herself.

It dawned on her that he was silently asking if she wanted him to stop to put on a condom. Fortunately, the answer he'd taken his nod as was the same she'd have given for this, too. It was a risk Yang was fine taking, because she was ready to settle down and have kids anyways, and she trusted Jaune to be the type of guy to step up if that happened. If he was fine to risk it, then she was.

Besides, she might literally kill someone if she had to wait any longer.

Yang let out a low, soft hum as Jaune pushed his head into her. She had lube somewhere around here but it became clear as Jaune went all the way inside her that it was not really going to be needed tonight.

Jaune remained knelt at her base, slowly pushing himself in and out of her to test things out. He was kneeling on top of the bottom of her insanely expensive dress and the top portion had been unceremoniously flung out of the way to the side, so that there was nothing stopping them.

He pushed as deep as he could go, and the hot breath that forced its way out of his lips was matched by her own, and Yang wasn't doing it for show. Something about this felt new and strange, and she wasn't sure why. Yang was certainly not new to this, and while Jaune _was_ well endowed, seven inches wasn't anything she hadn't had before. Yet there was an odd new sensation welling up inside her. She wasn't sure why, but Jaune's cock was getting a different reaction out of her than anyone else's.

She was certain that wasn't a bad thing; she definitely liked it so far.

Yang didn't realize that she'd had her eyes closed and had been hyperfocusing on the feeling of Jaune inside her – trying to figure out what it was that felt different – until Jaune's lips on her own surprised her. He was leaned over her and his pace picked up now that he was finished testing the waters. _Gods above_ did it feel incredible. Yang's tongue offered no resistance this time as she was, surprisingly, a bit overwhelmed. There was _definitely_ something different about Jaune. The way she felt as he began to pump a little harder was almost foreign. Yang Xiao Long was normally a very active participant who always pushed back as hard as she was fucked. For some reason, this was different. She was being overwhelmed and she didn't know why, and she was starting to love it. _If it turns out that Jaune has a magic dick, Yang's going to hate herself if she can't saddle him down long-term._ And it was certainly starting to look that way.

Jaune broke their kiss off for air and Yang still hadn't opened her eyes. His pace started to pick up and Yang found herself moaning – okay, fine, she was _whimpering_, which was a first for her under any circumstance that didn't rhyme with '_hanal_' – as he did so. She felt Jaune's hands grabbed her wrists, both flesh and metal, and bring them above her head, where he pinned them there with one hand. She was in no position to resist.

A sharp cry escaped her lips as Jaune's hand slapped her left tit hard, throwing off the rhythmic bouncing his pounding had put them in.

"Do that again," she breathed out, cracking her eyes open to see Jaune looking down at her with a grin. "_Harder._"

He did, and this time Yang let out a little more than a whimper. She was loud.

The look on Jaune's face told her that he'd loved that, and that she'd just inspired him to do something.

Yang's eyes went wide as Jaune's free hand settled around her throat. She blushed a little bit – she _loved_ getting choked, but would never admit it out loud – and Jaune applied enough force to the sides of her neck really start to drive Yang wild. Her head rolled back and her eyes squeezed shut, only inspiring him to give her even more.

Just like how him fucking her was driving her crazy because there was something indescribable that was just… _different_, the way he choked her even felt different. Both his cock and getting choked were just different enough that it felt like a brand-new, first time experience. Yang was ecstatic, and this was _really_ doing it for her.

"You like that, huh?" Jaune's voice reached her ears, sounding distant. She barely registered it.

"Uhn… _yes_," she whined out. "I-Incredible—_Jaune!_"

He squeezed the sides of her throat even harder, sending a small wave of fear and adrenaline through her. It was the same sensation she lived for on the battlefield, and _fuck_, he had to have known what he was doing to her.

Jaune slowed his pace way down, barely even pumping inside her at all anymore, and he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "What do you want?"

_As if he didn't know._

"Hmmph! H-Harder!" Yang choked out with difficulty. She wanted to scream it but she could barely bring herself to whisper.

Jaune pulled out of her entirely and whispered again. "I couldn't hear you. Did you say stop?"

Yang's body shook as the lack of blood flow from his choking began to really affect her. Her eyes shot open, crimson staring up Jaune, which was what he wanted to see.

"_Fuck me harder!_" she growled at him, her arms still pinned above her head. His grip on her neck loosened enough for relief to shoot through her body, only to be replaced with recoil as he forced his way inside her again.

Yang was grateful that this suite was soundproof right about now. The noise she made would have made a porn star blush.

And Jaune gave her what she wanted. He let go of her throat and her arms, laying down over her and bracing himself with his elbow on either side of her. His hands slid under her shoulder blades, using the top of her shoulder and her collarbone to grip her firmly, and then use that to really start giving it to her rough.

Yang's eyes shot open, but not because of the intensity. No, she _loved_ that, but that was the problem. She was already close to cuming. _What? How did—?_ Not that Yang was at all disappointed, but her pride was going to be a little wounded if Jaune fucked her into an orgasm in just a few minutes. Sure, she'd wanted this all day but she had no clue that she was _this_ ready to go. It _had_ to be whatever it was about Jaune that she had never experienced before. The way his dick made her feel as it slid in and out of her, the way it felt when he choked her, hell, even the way her tit stung when he slapped it was unique to everything she'd ever done before.

Apparently, Jaune was a god at sex. There was no other explan—

"_Ahh!_" she screamed as gave her his hardest thrust yet. And another. And another. "Fuck! _Fuck!_ I-I'm gonna cum! Jaune—_Jaune!_"

He didn't let up and Yang squirmed, grabbed a fistful of hair with her prosthetic and her left tit with her hand, squeezing tightly to have something to hold onto. Jaune continued to pound her like nothing she'd ever experienced.

Normally, when someone managed to make _the_ Yang Xiao Long cum, the whole block knew it. Yang was a loud moaner, and when she climaxed, everything clamped down. Her legs wrapped around whatever they could with a mind of their own, as did the walls of her vagina. Her back would arch and there was always a risk of her Semblance going off.

Tonight, Yang Xiao Long _squealed_ and went limp. She had never gone limp in her life, yet her body slumped back and her legs spread as wide as her flexibility would let her go. The only thing that didn't go limp were the walls that clamped down on Jaune's dick, which he buried all the way inside her. She didn't even realize that she'd gushed like a geyser, and had probably soaked part of that expensive dress she was getting fucked in. Her vision went black and she wasn't sure if that was because her eyes rolled back or not.

"What… the fuck…" Yang panted out as Jaune slid out of her, "…did you just… just do to me?"

She felt Jaune crawl up the bed next to her, crouched with his knees on either side of her shoulders. She opened her eyes to find his cock right in front of her mouth.

Yang knew exactly what he wanted her to do. She had no problem tasting herself, but she never let a guy _make_ her taste herself off his cock. That was a power play that no guy had ever successfully pulled off.

Until tonight. _Fuck_, after what he'd just done to her, she had no disillusions about who the dominant one was right now. He was _dripping_ with her juices, for fuck's sake. She gave it a long lick all the way up the shaft.

Even how she tasted on him was different. _Gods, did he actually have some sort of super power?_

Jaune looked down at her with a grin, and she returned it, albeit it just a bit meekly. She had already decided that tonight was going to be the best night of one of their lives.

It was beginning to look like she had the _who_ backwards.


End file.
